Blitz
July 23rd, 2021 |runtime = 129 minutes |language = English |pre = |succ = }} Blitz is an upcoming 2021 psychological thriller film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101, which is partially influenced by aspects of his personal life. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It will be released on July 16th, 2021, internationally, and on July 23rd, 2021, in the United States. Synopsis After a mentally ill failed writer Arthur Newman is caught up in a controversy that causes him to lose his family and career and sets him on a downward spiral as he is framed for the attempted murder of famed businessman and his former employer Gerard Cripes, which prompts Newman to enact vengeance on Cripes and others who have mistreated him to clear his name and gain justice for himself, which only leads Newman to discover Cripes' devious intentions which further drive Newman on the verge of insanity, causing the imaginary stories circling around him to inevitably become a reality. Cast and Characters * as Arthur Newman : A failed writer who has been abandoned and outcasted by his friends and family, including his ex-wife Sophia Kirsh, after his life and career became torn apart by a mysterious individual who has framed him in a mass controversy. Newman eventually discovers that the individual is the cause of his life's recent problems, and seeks vengeance on him and anyone else who has been involved in ruining his life. Newman is a caring and creative-minded individual, who uses his creativity to tell unique stories through his novels, but often fails to see the feelings of others and is overly bent on justice even if it is brought out by cruelty. Newman is partially influenced by the film's creator, Trail, for some personal experiences and ideologies. * as Sophia Kirsh : A stay-at-home mother of four children who was the former secretary for Gerard Cripes and is Arthur's ex-wife who left him after he caused their family financial struggles and shed them in a bad light. Kirsh struggles to maintain welfare for herself and her family and eventually finds ways to move on without Arthur's involvement by becoming a local stripper. Kish is a loving and heartfelt individual who is fairly comedic, and cares for her family and doesn't want them to be ruined by Newman and his problems, despite her still caring for him. * as Gerard Cripes : A corrupt wealthy businessman and industrialist who is the former boss and employer of both Arthur Newman and Sophia Kirsh, and holds a personal grudge against the Newman family for their rivaling business and is manipulated by the allegations against Newman to act against him and ruin his career in the name of justice. Cripes is a ruthless yet cunning individual who cares more for his business profits, personal gain, and self-upliftments than that of the well-being of others, especially those in the working class such as Newman. Cripes is a depiction of what Trail perceives as his "bad side", and is the polar opposite of Arthur Newman. * as Drake Lukin : A corrupt detective who is secretly employed by Gerard Cripes to hunt down Arthur Newman for his alleged crimes, and chooses to work for Cripes so he can profit off of the reward to continue his underground crime operations. Lukin is a suspicious figure who has various sorts of connections among those in the criminal underground and uses that as an advantage to pave himself as a successful detective. * as Lionel Smith : A mysterious newspaper journalist who writes unfactual news stories to hide the true threats of major corporations, such as the one owned by Gerard Cripes, that he spreads to other persons of influence to ruin Arthur Newman's life and career after he intends to publish a book exposing Smith's devious actions, and goes about his evil scheme by framing Newman for his crimes through a series of controversial articles, and constantly gets away with his crimes through his corrupt connections with other individuals, such as Cripes and Drake Lukin. Smith has a mysterious past shadowed in secrecy which connects to Newman's and has known of his secret dark history and personal life struggles, using that information against him in his scheme. Music * "Trail's Blazing Playlist" on Spotify Trailers To be added Trivia * The plot of the film is largely an original story, with some influences taken from aspects of Trail's personal life for some character motivations and actions, stories, and emotional themes, while the main conception for the film was made after Trail watched the trailer for , which served as an influence for the film. ** The film was chosen to be released in the United States on Trail's birthday in 2021 due to the influences the film takes from his personal life. ** The film's soundtrack consists of songs from Trail's personal playlist due to the connections he has to the songs in it, most of which resonate with him due to his personal life experiences. * The film conveys themes and messages regarding mental illnesses such as depression, high-functioning autism, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), sociopathy, social anxiety, and obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD), the unrestricted influence of major mass media corporations, activities of corrupt police task forces, smuggling of illegal products, the class struggle of the rich, middle-class and poor, the spread of fake news and the consequences it holds from those who believe it, and the travesties of online controversies, with the film exploring how each of these situations can be taken to the extreme and cause real-world harm, without providing a solution to these problems and only addresses how they are a problem. Trail chose to convey these themes in the film as a way of conveying his fears for society in the film, a concept that was influenced after Trail watched the trailer for . * Trail originally planned to have the film be set in the same universe as another Trail Blazer Studios film, Surge, intending to have it be oriented in the superhero genre. However, on April 27th, 2019, Trail decided to have the film instead be set in a realistic and grounded style after such an idea received positive reactions. Trail also planned to connect the film with Crimson City as another attempt to create a shared universe from the film, this time as a trilogy, which would've centered on Trail's fears of society and its' future in different forms, however, this was short-lived and not pursued due to the two films feeling inconsistent with one another due to their differing styles, with Trail ultimately choosing to keep this film as a standalone story. * The film is rated R for some brutal violence, strong foul language, suggestive dialogue, and crude humor. * The film will be available to stream on The LMMCU. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Blitz Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Adult Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:Thriller Category:Thriller Films Category:Films about fighting Category:Films about revenge Category:Conspiracy Category:R Category:July Category:2021 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies